outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talking Tom and Friends
Talking Tom and Friends is an animated series (or reality show, as Tom calls it in the pilot episode of the series) by Outfit7. It has a Season 1 of 52 episodes, a miniseries of 8 and a season 2 with 26 episodes. A Season 3 aired on May 10th, 2018, ended by December 27th, 2018. The series began on Apr 30, 2015. On Dec 23, 2014, the Christmas Audition (otherwise known as the pilot) began. On the day "Man on the Moon" aired, which was August 13, 2015, the series was on a mid-season break. The series came back to YouTube on October 8, 2015, starting with the episode, "Man on the Moon 2". Live Streams are created, in which every episode is played back over and over again. Description The series follows Talking Tom and his friends' everyday live. Tom and Ben constantly develop mobile apps and other inventions to reach fame and fortune and try to show off to the world but it always backfires. Seasons *Season 1 (''2015-2016) '' *Season 2 (''2017-2018) '' *Season 3 (2018) *Season 4 (2019-Present) *Season 5 (Announced) Characters Main *Talking Tom - *Talking Ben - *Talking Angela - *Talking Ginger - *Talking Hank - Minor *CEO - *Darren - *Rhonda - *The Landlord - *Xenon - *Mrs. Vanthrax - *Dr. Internet Doctor - *Santa - *MC - Episodes Season 1 # Untalking Tom # Friendly Customer Service # Future Tron # Assertive App # Magnetic Ben # Angela's Scarf # Ben's High Score # Strategic Hot Mess # Man On The Moon # Man On The Moon 2 # Hank The Millionaire # App-y Halloween! # Big Ben # Think Hank # The Germinator # Hank The Director # Glove Phone # Ping Pong Wizard # Doc Hank # Angela's Heckler # Blanket Fort # CEO in Trouble # The Perfect Roommate # The Contest # Angela's Critic # The Perfect Day # Tom's Love Song # Ghost Pirate Hunting # Tennis Kid # Every Girl's Dream # Lost Friend Will Zee # Angela's Secret # Jetpack Ninja # Online Romance # Friends Forever # Daddy Ben # The Famous Monster # Heatwave # Germinator 2: Zombies # Angela the Cheerleader # Hank's New Job # Parallel Universe # Love Formula # Funny Robot Galileo # The Voice Switch # Poker Face # Museum Madness # Embarrassing Memories # A Secret Worth Keeping: Part One # A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Two # A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Three Season 2 # Forgotten Kiss # Extreme First Date # Just Friends # Couples Clash: Part One # Couples Clash: Part Two # The Backup Genius # The Cool and the Nerd # The Sabotage # Vote for Tom! # Happy Town # The Nerd Club # Taco Spaghetti Burger # Double Date Disaster # Email Fail # Babysitter Tom # Garage Feast Day # Back To School # The Love Ride # Bye, Bye, Bongo # Space Conflicts VIII # Saving Santa # Angie Fierce # Landlord in Love # Fishy Business # Angela the Psychic # The Deep Secret Season 3 # Pirates of Love # Superhero Picnic # Mission: Delete # A Garage Affair # Talent Show # The Queen of Drones # Treasure Hunt # The Galactic Friends # Troubled Couples # The Lost Scouts # Hero Hank # Fancy Party # The Substitute Teacher # Tom the Brave # The Sixth Friend # Kids Again # The Other Tom # The Big Nano Lie # Corn Heads # Hank vs. Vampires # The Dance Contest # Unfriend 'Em All! # The Yes Girl # Cheat Code # Retro Sonic Angela # Glitch Apocalypse Season 4 # Where’s Angela? # The Digital Queen In Other Languages *'Spanish '- Hablando con Tom y amigos *'Portuguese '- Falando Tom e Amigos *'Russian '- Говорящий Том и друзья *'Polish' - Gadający Tom i Przyjaciele Opening Sequence Tom Season 4.png|Tom Ben shocked.png|Ben Hank Season 4.png|Hank Ginger Season 4.png|Ginger Angela Season 4.png|Angela Talking Tom and friends season 4.png|Talking Tom and Friends Logo Category:Animated Series Category:Real Shows Category:Shows Category:Talking Tom and Friends